The present disclosure generally relates to closure systems, and more particularly to burst zipper systems.
Resilient fasteners are known in the art. Generally, such fasteners include a pair of flexible closure strips, each extruded from a polymeric material in continuous lengths and having interlocking teeth. These fasteners can also be watertight or leak-proof. Typically, these fasteners are opened and closed by operation of a slider, which runs along the length of the fastener. Examples of such fasteners are disclosed in Swain, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,369, Swain, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,854, Swain, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,187, James, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,415, Swain, U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,090, and Swain, U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,565, which are commonly assigned with the present application and incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
Further, flexible closure strips for typical reclosable plastic bags are also available. These closure strips can be closed by compressing the closure strips together using fingers or by operation of a slider or other devices to facilitate interlocking of the strips. These flexible closure strips can be opened by grabbing edges of the closure strips or edges of the bag and pulling apart the closure strips. Examples of such flexible closure strips are disclosed in Ausnit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,076 and Pope, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,796, which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. However, it is not always easy or convenient to get a good grip on the edges quickly to pull apart the closure strips. Further, some of the flexible closure strips include laterally interlocking teeth creating a vertically high profile closure system. Other low-profile closure systems are design to have low interlocking strength such that the closure systems can be easily pulled apart by pulling on the edges.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved low-profile flexible closure system that can provide higher interlocking strength with an easier and faster opening solution.